Fast and Furious 7
by LetMeHearInterestingStories
Summary: Dom and the crew head over to Japan to take down Han's killer, later on, they meet a friend of Han's and asks him to join the team.
1. See You On the Other Side

Fast and Furious 7

Following Han's death in the ending of Fast 6, the following takes place in Tokyo. While a race occurred through Central Shibuya, a Mercedes-Benz S-Class suddenly arrived and crashed into the RX-7 with Han in it and caused it to flip over and leak until the car exploded. A man stepped out of the Mercedes and walked nearby Han's car and throwing Dominic Toretto's necklace near it then pulls out his phone and gives him a call.

Ian Shaw: [Calling Dominic Toretto]

Dominic Toretto: [Answers the phone] Hello?

Ian Shaw: Dominic Toretto, you don't know me.

[Han's car explodes]

Ian Shaw: But you're about to. [Hangs up]

In LA with Dom

Brian O' Connor: Who was it Dom?

Dominic Toretto: Some strange guy.

Brian O' Connor: Let me see the number. [Looks at Dom's phone]

Brian O' Connor: That's the area code of Tokyo, Han is up to something, call the number back.

Dominic Toretto: [Calling the man who called him earlier]

Dominic Toretto: Who are you? And why did you call me?

Ian Shaw: That's good that you called me back, I believe you have a friend that is in Tokyo who died.

Dominic Toretto: [Gets angry] YOU KILLED HAN, DID YOU?

Ian Shaw: That is correct tough guy, this is what you and the team deserves for killing my brother, do you remember what he told you?

Dominic Toretto: Tell me who you are, I will find you… and I will kill you.

Ian Shaw: Good luck Toretto, I suggest that you tell your team to watch their backs, one of them will be the next to die. See you soon. [Hangs up]


	2. Time for Revenge!

Fast and Furious 7

Time to go to Japan for revenge.

Mia Toretto: So what's the plan?

Dominic Toretto: We have a mission to do, we're going to Japan, but you are staying here.

Mia Toretto: Of course I am.

Brian O' Connor: You're going to be okay here? [Kisses Mia on the forehead]

Letty Ortiz: [Walks out of the room as Dom said "Mission"] did somebody say "Mission"?

Dominic Toretto: That'd be me, we have to take down Han's killer.

Brian O' Connor: I'll call the rest of the crew, I'll catch you guys later. [Kisses Jack on the forehead]

In Tokyo with Sean Boswell

Major Boswell: So how did the race go? Did you win?

Sean Boswell: I sure did, but now is not the time.

Major Boswell: I'm proud of you son.

Major Boswell: And what's wrong now?

Sean Boswell: [Takes deep breath] my good friend Han died into a car crash.

Major Boswell: I'm sorry to hear that, you should get some sleep.

Sean Boswell: That's right dad, also, I need a new ride.

Major Boswell: Your ride is sticking right in the garage, let me just modify it for a little bit, I'll have it ready by tomorrow morning when you wake up.

Sean Boswell: Thanks dad, goodnight.

Major Boswell: [Nods] goodnight Sean.

With Carter Verone and Louie Tran

Ian Shaw: [Knocks on Tran's door]

Louie Tran: [Opens door] Hey Shaw, how are you doing right now?

Ian Shaw: Not so much.


	3. We're going to Japan

Fast and Furious 7

Louie Tran: I'm sorry to hear that, why isn't it good?

Ian Shaw: My brother Owen was murdered.

Louie Tran: Do you know by whom?

Ian Shaw: Dominic Toretto and his team.

Louie Tran: Toretto [Realizes that Dom thought he killed Johnny] and his friend Brian O' Connor, Brian killed my cousin Johnny.

Ian Shaw: Those two must be good friends of Han, now is the time I get my payback on them!

Louie Tran: It's about time I will Brian suffer to death [Chuckles] this is what he deserves, get ready to die Brian.

Back in LA with the crew

[Everyone gathers at a place]

Luke Hobbs: How is everyone doing right now?

Brian O' Connor: Not so good Hobbs.

Roman Pearce: Why is that man [Pats Brian on the back]

Dominic Toretto: You know why I brought all of you here?

Luke Hobbs: I saw it too Toretto.

Dominic Toretto: We're going to take a trip to Tokyo to take down Han's killer.

Tej Parker: I'm so ready for this!

Letty Ortiz: So Dom, what else do you know?

Dominic Toretto: There is a kid who loved racing, he was also a good friend of Han.

Letty Ortiz: What's the kid's name?

Dominic Toretto: The kid's name is… Sean Boswell, we'll probably get some help from him.


End file.
